Games
by Sophdeloaf
Summary: Mello forbids Matt from befriending Near. But it's not exactly a friendship Matt wants from Near. Matt Near LEMON!


Wammy's house: a world-famous orphanage in Winchester, England. This orphanage was for academically advanced children only; this orphanage held the people that would carry on as L's successors when he passed; this orphanage was surrounded by trees and a gate, cut off from the rest of the world—for these orphans were surely too great to be exposed to the cruelty outside its walls. Most importantly, this orphanage held three specific boys. They were named Matt, Mello, and Near.

Their relationships were…rather peculiar, you see, for all of them were connected despite their differences. Mello was Matt's best friend; Mello also thought of Near as his archenemy. Near detached himself from the situation altogether. Matt was Mello's best friend, and being such, Mello forbade Matt from befriending Near. You see…this is where it all began.

Matt could never understand why his blond friend wouldn't want him to talk to Near… he seemed nice enough. He was smart, and sweet, and cute, and…fairly attractive. Though this is where Matt would always complete his thoughts—he knew Mello would kill him if he knew he thought Near was attractive among other things. But who could blame him? He was a teenage boy; experimenting with new things and getting his thoughts all sorted out was his top priority. It didn't help that Near was so mysterious…and adorable. 

Matt wanted to please Mello; he really did. But there were some things that he just couldn't seem to do…or as the case may be, _not_ do. Both boys were quiet; both boys were shy. One boy didn't even know if the other knew he existed. So Matt did as any shy, quiet boy would do in his situation.

He stalked.

It wasn't so much 'stalking' as it was 'quiet observation'. In the period of time Matt decided to watch Near, he found a great deal of things about Near and himself. 

One: they both liked games—different kinds, though. 

Two: Near was always in the playroom from the time when he woke up, to the time he went to bed; this of course, excluded classes and short meals. 

Three: Near never sat on his behind. Ever. It was always bent and perfect and in plain view. This is where Matt would stop his thoughts again, though he could never help but take a peek once in a while. 

Four: Matt could find his attraction to Near growing each time he looked at Near's butt. 

Five: Matt was a flaming pervert in his mind, and was far too good a stalking. 

He decided that that night he would find Near. He would wait until everyone else was asleep and then go to the playroom—he knew that Near stayed up late (past curfew) to build cities out of blocks and dice when other children weren't around to ruin his work. He would greet Near, and perhaps befriend him. He would go no further until Near was comfortable with him. 

Quietly sliding out of his bed—attempting not to disturb his roommate, Mello, who would disapprove of such activities strongly—Matt tip-toed out of the room and down the hall to his destination. With conviction, he opened the door to the playroom—

All conviction was lost as he spotted his target. 

There sat Near, as habit promised, setting up a grand city of blocks and electric trains. Matt thought he could get out—he wasn't ready for this yet. But just as Matt reached for the door, Near looked up at him with a small smile.

"It's about time," he said.

Matt was confused. _About time?_ Surely he didn't know…

"You've been watching me, Matt," Near stated. _Busted. _ "I've been watching you too."

This made Matt stop everything he was doing. He stopped reaching for the door handle, stopped thinking of an escape…thinking at all, blinking, moving…_breathing. _When Matt finally remembered to breathe his mouth fell agape. Near had been _watching him too?_

"Oh," was the only thing Matt could come up with. He wouldn't trust himself with anything else in fear of sounding like an idiot. 

Near stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. Matt couldn't help but notice the way his butt pushed out in the movement. _Get a grip Matt, nothing's gonna happen._

"You like games, right Matt?" Matt followed the question back to an innocent looking Near, who was putting away his blocks before advancing on him. Matt felt it would be best if he got away from the door. Meeting in the middle, Matt decided to answer Near's question with a nod.

Near smiled. "Can we play a game?" He asked. 

Games? Matt could do games. Relaxing somewhat, Matt slid down to the floor with his back on a pillar. Near came down with him, crouched in his peculiar way, anticipating the other boys answer. 

Matt gave a small smile back. "What game?" 

Quiet for a moment, Near placed a single finger on his nose in thought. "I'm sure you know the rules better than me. You'll just have to show me as we play."

Before Matt could respond with 'I'd be happy to show you the rules!' he was cut off by something warm and moist. 

Lips. Near's lips! Matt could barely recognize what was happening anymore. He kissed back; it was one of the few things he did know. He _knew _that Near's lips were on his. He _knew _that Mello was probably going to blow his brains out for this, but he _knew _he didn't actually care.

Fevered kisses kept the two occupied for a time. Mouths moved in sync. Matt's tongue grazed Near's lips shyly, asking for permission. Permission was not needed as an intruder found its way into Matt's mouth not a second later. Their tongues danced wildly together, neither fighting for dominance, both just wanting to be caressed by the other. 

Unsurely, Matt put a hand on his lovers shoulder, lightly tugging at the thin material that concealed Near's chest from view. No objection was made, so his hands started trailing their way up the buttons on the shirt. Slipping it off with his partners compliance, Matt pulled back a second to admire the boy in front of him. Near was thin, Matt observed, with gentle curves that only young girls had. It was almost disturbing to see; you could count his ribs through flesh just by sight. His nipples, pink and erect, sent shivers up Matt's spine.

Shyly, Near pulled at the edge of Matt's shirt, asking him mutely to take it off. The redhead obeyed and soon their mouths found each other's again, kissing with more passion. 

Taking his hands from Near's chest, Matt moved to undo his pants. Lips still glued together, the two moved cooperatively so they could get the gamers pants off without interruption. Now down to his boxers, Matt felt he needed to expose the other boy in the same way. His hard on could be easily seen through the thin material. Untying the small string that held Near's pajama bottoms up, he pulled them skillfully off.

Matt learned that night that Near didn't wear underpants. Matt tried—he really did—but it seemed he couldn't take his eyes of the quiet boy's pride. It was not big. It was not small. It was just right for a boy his age and size. 

A small, devious grin slinked onto Matt's face. He decided two things in that instant: he was _not _going to be uke, and he might as well reward his uke in advance. Matt gently lifted Near from his lap and placed him on the ground. Crawling on top of him his kisses trailed from Nears lips (which Near enjoyed very much) to his neck. The trail moved from his neck to his lover's chest, teasing each nipple in his mouth for a minute which earned a soft moan from the pale boy's mouth. Matt silenced Near with his lips in a gesture of a suggestive 'be quiet.' He continued where he left off at Near's abdomen. Giving a tiny smirk up to the submissive one's curious face, Matt continued kissing down…down…down. He finally reached his desired target and paused momentarily, waiting for some indication of disapproval. 

Seconds of silence were his only answer, so he leaned down to kiss the head. A quiet gasp could be heard from the pale boy underneath him. Matt gained all confidence from this vocalized encouragement and ran his tongue up the length; Near quivered, slightly bucking his hips for more. Matt didn't hesitate this time and took as much of Near as he could in his mouth, the rest covered by a hand. The dominant boy began to suck and lick, making things up as he went along. Up until recently, both boys had been innocent save for the dark corners of their minds.

Matt could feel him stiffen, removing Near from his mouth just as he was sure Near was about to come. Near wore a frustrated look as Matt came up, grinning deviously. Pulling off his boxers in a flurry of movement, Matt had Near on his lap and positioned for taking. 

It was the uke's turn to take charge; he knew what Matt wanted. Pushing Matt down in a position similar to that of his own only moments before, Near crawled on top. A small smile of encouragement was all the seme got before he was thrust inside Near. Both let out a gasp; Near's more from pain than pleasure in that moment. Neither could move, both wrapped in their own worlds. Then soon, Matt sat up, repositioning himself, he began pumping into Near.

Slowly, the pain turned to pleasure as Matt found the one spot that could make his lover scream his name. Grabbing onto Near's shaft, he pumped with each thrust. Near could feel it; he could feel the hot, tightening sensation in his lower abdomen. Soon he found himself released of this tension in a white hot burst of intensity. His semen covered Matt's stomach and soon after, Near could feel a warm sensation inside himself as Matt released. 

Planting one last kiss on Near's mouth, Matt pulled out and got up. Quickly searching for his clothes and throwing them back on—along with finding Near's clothing—Matt took one last glance towards the now clothed boy. About to leave him to his own devices, Matt turned back for just one last comment. 

"We should play again sometime," He threw over his shoulder.

As he walked out of the room he heard his quiet reply, though it seemed it could have not possibly been meant for him. "Not the game I was thinking about, but definitely fun."


End file.
